Can a killer find love?
by Exorcist Junko-chan
Summary: Sequel to Can a killer be a host? :D contains Yaoi TamakixOC


**A/N: Hiii~ it's Junko :D it's great to see yall! XD sorry if it isn't that good, I haven't done this for a while -bows- please forgive me if it sucks! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

It was a normal and usual night at Tokyo out in the open. Everybody was minding their own business, everybody was rushing to get back home in their warm homes. But deep inside Tokyo wasn't very pleasant. Bloodshed. Cries of mercy. Pitiful Tears.

And there stood a young man wearing a black trench coat, standing in the middle of the chaos and was the complete reason for it all. His sleek black hair danced with the wind, his mesmerizing red eyes were gazing coldly at the pathetic mess before him, and when he spoke; his voice was just too soothing for an ex-assassin. "It truly is sad for men like you to die so disgracefully, but of course being an assassin for a disgusting place like Bloodlust is disgraceful enough."

The man he was talking to was on the ground and had been beaten up to a pulp, and yet he still had the strength to hold onto the black headed boy's leg. The man coughed out some blood, "You bastard… you'll pay for this. All of Bloodlust's assassins will be after your ass soon…"

The boy scoffed. "I doubt it. I've already got most of those rats. You were the last city I needed to go through." The cold expression on the boy's face slowly shifted to a grin. "Bloodlust is no longer a threat to me."

The man gasped and let go of the boy's leg. "Wha…but how about our leader! He won't accept this!"

"He's dead."

"N-..no way…"

"Yes way. Now quiet. You're useless threats are annoying." The boy kicked the man's head and the man before him was gone. The boy stepped over the bodies and had his hands in his pockets. The voice in his head chuckled, _**'That sure wasn't nice. Usually you're less rough.'**_

The raven head rolled his red blood-like eyes. "Shut up, I just wanted to hurry up and head back."

'_**You're that eager to see him again huh?' **_the voice purred, _**'Young love is so pure sometimes.'**_

The boy sighed and came out of the alley, meeting up with a gruff looking older man, who was probably in his late thirties, though he was looking good for his age. The man nodded, "You finish?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, no worries."

"You took so long. Were you having fun torturing those poor souls?" the man sighed, "I thought you were turning good."

"Shut up Akira, I am. Calm down." The boy grumbled and got into Akira's black sports car.

Akira rolled his eyes and got in the driver's seat. "Fine, be that way." He turned the key in the ignition and the car roared as they drove down the street. Akira let his elbow rest on his chair and he put a hand on the wheel. He never looked away from the road, "So… where to now Shiki?"

The boy was looking out and didn't seem to be paying attention, but he turned his head a bit, and Akira could see a smile on his face. "Ouran."

~ZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZ~

[Later on, in Ouran…]

It was now a new year for everybody. Hunny and Mori left to university (they still visit though), Tamaki and Kyoya are 3rd years, and Haruhi and the twins are 2nd years. They were still the Host Club everybody knew and love, but known of them understood whatever happened to the black haired dangerous type.

It was after school, and everyone was getting ready for the masquerade party they were holding for celebrating the new school year. The hosts were getting ready in the grand room and they were decorating everything for the party. Kyoya was planning everything out, he hasn't really changed, just more mature if that is even possible for how mature he is back then.

Hikaru and Kaoru were running around throwing streamers around and acting like idiots. They've changed though. Last year when Shiki told Kaoru to make it more obvious to Hikaru that Hikaru actually liked Haruhi, Kaoru did and Hikaru finally realized. After a few mishaps, Hikaru now had darker coloured hair, while Kaoru stayed the same.

Tamaki and Haruhi were at the table talking about the party. A few months after Shiki left, they started going out (secretly of course). Haruhi didn't mind, but she knew that Tamaki was still thinking about Shiki every day. She could see it on his face when it was the New Years and Tamaki was staring at the door, somehow thinking that Shiki would come through the door.

Haruhi never understood why they're even dating, but she didn't mind. She did kind of like Tamaki anyway. Haruhi looked at the blonde and he was making masks for the hosts to wear. "Tamaki, do you think that wearing masks are really necessary?"

Tamaki gasped as he set one of the masks down, "Of course! It adds the mystery in things!" The blonde grinned.

Haruhi sighed with a smile and nodded, "I guess you're right."

Tamaki chuckled and rose up from his seat, "Alright men! Let's get ready! The party will begin soon!"

[Meanwhile…]

It was late at night, and outside of Ouran. The black sports car stopped in front of the gates and ex-assassins could see students dressed up, walking into the doors. Akira huffed, "I don't understand why that host club holds such annoying parties."

Shiki rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, "Shut up, let them have a little fun." He fixed his red coloured tie, and looked over his tidy black tux, with a bit of his red vest showing. Shiki took a deep breath and smiled, "It's good to be back."

Akira got out of the car and leaned on it, looking at Shiki across from him. "You look good, now where's your mask?"

Shiki reached into his suit and took out a basic black mask. "Right here." He put it on, and though it was so simple, it really made his red eyes show.

"You look nice, now good luck. I'll see you another time kid." Akira smiled and got back in the car and slammed his door.

Shiki leaned and smiled through the passenger window, "Yeah… and thanks Akira. For being there for me, I appreciate it."

Akira nodded and grinned boyishly, "No problem, now go and get wasted or something you idiot."

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Shiki took a step back and Akira's car zoomed out of there. Shiki watched till the car was completely gone and turned on his heels, facing the school. "Let's see if the king still remembers me."

[In the grand room]

Everybody was dancing and mingling. The hosts were dancing with some of their guests. Everybody was in tuxes and gowns, and many were wearing masks. Tamaki smiled under his white and gold mask. He was wearing his white tux and looked…well, princely. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing the same spiffy tuxes and had their hair spiked. Haruhi was wearing a plain and simple tux and Kyoya was wearing a black tux with a purple tie.

Under Haruhi's white mask, she would see Tamaki's face beaming as they were just standing to the side. "You seem to be happy Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki blinked, but then turned his head and smiled childishly at the brunette, "Well aren't you? Everybody's enjoying themselves and look at some of these couples…" Tamaki was looking at some couples dancing slowly, "It's like nothing outside of the world around them matters… the only thing they care is about each other…"

Haruhi saw the soft look on Tamaki's face and she smiled. "Something that you wanted to have with Shiki right?"

She could see that under Tamaki's mask, his face was bright red. Tamaki stared at the ground and he mumbled fiddling with his fingers shyly, "O-..of course not…I…I could only imagine that with Haruhi…t-that's ridiculous…"

"I know you still love Shiki Tamaki-senpai." She could see the blonde sulk at her bluntness. "No need to act like you don't."

Tamaki sighed in response.

Haruhi was about to say another blunt remark until she noticed a man leaning on the wall across the room from them. He was wearing all black except his red tie and he looked so out of place. But what she noticed the most was something red in the holes of that mask. _'…no way… it couldn't be…could it?'_

The man noticed Haruhi was staring and he saw her frazzled expression. He smiled.

Haruhi's eyes widened, but then she slowly smiled and touched Tamaki's shoulder for his attention, "Tamaki-senpai, is it okay if I go get some food for us?"

Tamaki just blinked, "Huh? Oh, sure Haruhi. And by the way, we have some fancy tuna there if you want." He smiled, "I know how you love your fancy tuna!"

Haruhi nodded. She took a last glance at Shiki and headed for the buffet table.

Shiki smirked and made his move. He gracefully made his way through the crowd and ended up in front of Tamaki.

The blonde perked up and glanced at the mystery man. "Oh…um… hello there."

Shiki bowed and smiled, "Hello Young Tamaki…" he stood up straight and held his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

Tamaki glanced around to see if the man was asking anybody else, but of course, he _did_ say his name… "I'm sorry, did you mean me? You do know I'm a man do you not sir?"

The hair moved away from Shiki's red eyes and instantly Tamaki saw it. Those red eyes that he fell so in love with. "S-…S-…Shiki?"

Shiki took Tamaki's hand and quickly made their way to the door and were now on the balcony. Tamaki was still surprised and shocked at the sudden appearance, and he swiftly pulled his hand away from Shiki's. "Why're you here?"

Shiki shut the doors and looked back at Tamaki. "I finished my job. I came back to see you and the others."

Tamaki didn't say anything but suddenly he pulled the ex-assassin into a hug and held onto him tightly, "Baka…you should have came sooner."

Shiki chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I tried to hurry." He wrapped his arms around Tamaki and felt peace in the hug. _'I sure did miss these hugs…'_

"Wait…" Tamaki pulled away and looked at Shiki, "Why didn't you just show yourself instead of hiding under that mask?"

The raven head smiled, "Because I wanted you to know I'm here first…"

Tamaki's face softened and he gently lifted up Shiki's mask. He still had that kind smile and warm red eyes that only those close to Shiki would be able to see. Tamaki leaned in and their lips touched. Suddenly a fire lit up in Tamaki. He pushed Shiki's wrists down on the wall and kissed him deeper. Shiki was taken aback but he kissed back, and his face was bright red.

Their lips parted and Tamaki went to kiss Shiki's neck. Shiki gasped and let out a slight moan as the blonde left a trail of kisses down Shiki's neck. Tamaki could feel Shiki shiver under him and he smiled a bit and his voice grew husky. "Shiki…"

He gulped, "Y-…yeah?"

"Put that mask back on." Tamaki stepped back and slipped down Shiki's mask and set it back. "We'll tell the others later. Why don't you go and have a little fun till the end?"

"R-…right…" Shiki said and scratched the back of his head. He didn't understand what just happened… Tamaki smiled brightly and went back inside. Shiki leaned on the rail and looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful.

Sadly someone had to ruin it. _**'Damn, that sure was surprising~'**_

"Leave me alone." The voice was supposed to leave since Shiki's sanity has finally gained but Shiki didn't really mind at first…till now.

'_**Oh come on! The great Shiki Yukimaru was the uke~ hehehehe…how unusual don't you think?' **_the voice cackled.

"Shut up…that's only once. He won't get the best of me…" Shiki mumbled.

'_**Riiiiiight.' **_

Shiki pouted and looked back at the stars, waiting for the little masquerade party to end.

To be continued…

**A/N: XD doneeeeee~ I'm not sure if it's so good. I'm kinda rusty right now :P but I hope you enjoyed ^^ oh! And I need a reader's opinion…**

**Should Tamaki be seme or uke in Tamaki and Shiki's relationship? Leave a PM or put it in your review :D thanks~**


End file.
